You Belong With Me
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: I got this idea after listening to Taylor Swifts’s, ‘You Belong With Me.’ So, I decided to write it. What happens when Sam finally cracks after her kiss with Freddie? And what does Freddie do after Sam finally cracks? Boredom one shot iCarly song fic.


You Belong With Me

"She wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts…" Taylor Swift sang as Sam Pucket pulled her car into the parking lot of Bushwell Plaza.

It wasn't like Sam was a big fan of Taylor Swift or anything, she just liked this one particular song because it reminded her of the three of them. Carly always seemed to wear the cutest skirts and latest trends and Sam always wore t-shirts or whatever was comfortable to her. And ever since Freddie and her kissed, she had been listening to this song quite a lot. Every time it came on, on her Pear Pod, she'd always repeat it a few times before she moved onto the next song.

She didn't even know why she downloaded it from Pear Tunes. But as she rode the elevator up to Carly and Freddie's floor, the song just kept repeating over and over in her head.

Was she trying to figure out how she really felt towards Freddie? But, that couldn't be. She constantly teased and tormented him…

'You know, when a girl constantly rips on a guy it usually means they like them…'

'Yeah, but I'm not rippin' on a guy, I'm rippin' on you.' Sam remembered a conversation that they had when they were younger.

But could the constant teasing and tormenting she always put on Freddie was hiding her true feelings for him to where no one, not even Sam herself could even tell? Maybe Freddie was right. Maybe she had always had something for him and that teasing the heck out of him just seemed to hide it. But if that was a case, it was definitely a good cover for how she really felt…until now anyways. That is, until after they kissed.

'You belong with me.'

"Quite it!" Sam yelled out loud as she walked through the door of Carly's apartment.

"Who are you talking to?" Carly questioned as she laughed at her best friend for apparently talking to herself.

Startled by Carly's voice, she looked up to only realize that she had made it up to Carly's apartment. She was too much wrapped up in her own thoughts to even realize that she was inside Carly's apartment.

"Huh, oh…I have this damn song in my head from a commercial that I saw today." She lied as she tried to cover up what she was thinking about.

"Don't you hate that? I hate those damn jingles. They always get stuck in my head for days…Come in." Carly cut herself off as she heard a knock at the door and could only imagine who it was.

"Hey Freddie." She replied as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey. I'm bored." Freddie announced as he plopped down on a chair that sat across from the couch.

"Join the club!" Sam replied as she just played with her blonde hair to distract her line of vision from Freddie.

"What do you guys wanna do…"

"Wanna play Rock Band or something?" Sam questioned as she turned her head towards Carly so that she wouldn't have to look at Freddie.

"Sure, I gotta go upstairs and get the stuff though." Carly replied. Excited that they were finally doing something, she jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs leaving Sam alone with Freddie.

"What's up Sam?" Freddie finally asked as he noticed that she had been acting not like herself.

"What do you mean…"

"Come on, you haven't punched, teased or call me some kind of ridiculous name within the last five minutes. That's not like you…what's wrong?" Freddie replied as he noticed her unusual behavior.

Sam finally looked at him after she hadn't made eye contact with him since he'd been there and she wished she hadn't. He looked oh, so hot! His brown hair was in his usual style, he had on a pair of dark, washed out blue jeans, a dress shirt and a different colored blue knit shirt on over the dress shirt and if he didn't look gorgeous. And it didn't help that both of the shirts that he had on were just tight enough where you could see every muscle that Freddie had.

'Mama like.' Sam thought to herself as she tried not to make any kind of face as she was secretly looking Freddie up and down. But not to make it obvious that she was checking him out, she thought she should answer his question. And yet, she thought it was time she came clean about how she felt.

She looked around to see if Carly had come back from upstairs and she hadn't. She took a deep breath, grabbed Freddie's wrist and unwillingly pulled him out into the hall. Once outside, she instantly became herself again as she pinned Freddie against the wall.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Sam reassured him as she saw the terrified expression on his face.

"Then what are you gonna do with me?" Freddie asked and oh how stupid of a question was that.

That couldn't have been a more perfect opening for what Sam had planned. And without saying a word she slammed the palms of her hands against the wall as she pushed herself up against Freddie. The look of terror on Freddie's face just grew with every move that Sam made because he knew what was coming.

"Sam, you know I…"

Sam didn't let him finish what he was going to say because she knew exactly what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. Instead, she brought her right hand down from the wall and ran her finger down Freddie's cheek until she pressed it against his lips to make him not talk.

"Shhh." Was all Sam said as she brought her hand back up to the wall where it was and brushed her lips against Freddie's. And with her hands against the wall, it gave her the leverage that she needed to press her body even more into Freddie's. She felt his heart beat rapidly inside of his chest as she continued to kiss him.

"You belong with me." Was all Sam said as she finally pulled away from Freddie as the look of terror slowly subsided to a questioning yet satisfied look that Sam was hoping she'd see.


End file.
